Letters From New York
by Julia101
Summary: **SEQUEL TO 'DEAR JAKE'** Miley is finally ready to open her heart to him but Jake has decided to make the move to NY permanent and leave the one he loves behind. Can she change his mind and get their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**HERE IT IS! The sequel to Dear Jake. **

**Enjoy and review**

* * *

Dear Miley,

I'm sorry for not replying to your text. To be honest, it totally stunned me. I didn't know how to reply or how to feel; angry, upset, annoyed or happy.

So instead, I'm just….confused.

If you'd been there in time, everything would be wonderful and I'd be holding you in my arms, running my fingers through your hair.

And instead I'm here, sitting in the apartment I've rented in uptown NY.

When I realised you weren't coming, I felt…at peace (Oh God now I'm sounding like you).

I'd accepted that we'd given it our best shot, that you still loved me and when we were older and done following our dreams, we could maybe have the life we'd always dreamed about.

But then you texted me…and I swear my heart stopped beating. I wanted to jump out of the plane right then and there but Lilly pointed out the stupidity of

* * *

"What are you doing Jake?"

I looked up and saw Lilly standing above me. I clutched the letter close to my chest.

"Nothing," I said shiftily. "You didn't read it, did you?"

"Nope," she said and walked over to the fridge. "Oh and by the way," she added as she swung its door open and grabbed a bottle of water. "Don't mention my name in there; she doesn't know I'm here."

I narrowed my eyes and scrubbed out the last few words. Of course she'd read it.

"Why don't you just call and tell her you're staying with me? I'm sure she won't mind, it's not like we're dating or anything."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yeah but that's exactly what she'll think. You know her; she'll jump straight to conclusions without waiting for an answer."

I smiled ruefully. She was right. It was probably better for this whole little thing to stay our secret.

"What did you tell her? You know, why you mysteriously disappeared out of town?" I asked.

She half smiled, almost a grimace. "I told her my Mom had surprised me with plane tickets and I hadn't had a chance to say goodbye. She seemed okay with it."

I got the impression she wasn't entirely happy lying to her best friend and in that second I felt for her. We were a lot alike, Lilly and I. More so than we were willing to admit. Silence filled the air for a second as our eyes locked and I could almost see the mutual appreciation for each other passing though. It was kind of like having our very own moment.

"By the way, do you mind cleaning up the sink when you shave? What, were you raised by wolves?"

I gritted my teeth. And the moment was over. "Oh I just love having you here Lilly."

"I know you do," she grinned and promptly smacked me around the head with her bottle before plonking herself next to me on the couch.

"What do you expect to achieve with this letter of yours anyway?" she asked.

I bit my lip. "I don't know, I just want her to know how I feel."

"And how do you feel?"

"Confused," I said quietly, fiddling with an errant thread on my shirt. "But I still love her. I still want her. And I know she loves me too and wants me as well but…"

"There's always a but," Lilly muttered under her breath.

"But I know if we go out again, we're just going to mess everything up. I mean, I want to keep acting and that means I have to travel a lot, and she still wants to sing and it all comes down to; how do we make it work? It's not like I'd give up acting or she'd give up being Hannah Montana."

"She might."

I stared incredulously at her. There was no way Miley would give up singing for me. I would never even let her.

"You're joking right?"

"You will never begin to understand just how much she loves you. I don't know why though," she added in an undertone.

I had the strangest urge to throw something at her but I resisted. Although, a pillow wouldn't kill her….

"Just make up your mind. Don't string her along anymore; tell her how it is, be straight with her. You'll never get anywhere otherwise. You'll just keep going around in circles."

I sighed. She was right; it didn't happen often, I mused.

"Fine," I said and picked up my pen to start writing again.

"I'll give you and your letter some privacy," she said with a smirk, heading out the door.

Quick as a flash, I picked up the nearest pillow and with a flick of my wrist, it spun across the room, pegging her squarely in the back of the head.

"Hey!"

I smiled and stared back down at my letter. Deciding it was rubbish, I screwed it up in my hands and fetched another piece of paper.

Then I started to write again.

* * *

Dear Miley,

I'm going to be straight with you. I don't think now is a good time for us to start up our relationship again. It won't work with me flying across the country for films and you touring as Hannah Montana. There's so much we haven't done yet and I don't want you to give up on your dreams for me. And I don't want you to ask me to do the same.

I've been really unsure lately but there is one thing I know: I love you. And if you decide you still love me in a few years time, then we'll rethink this whole thing.

I've been thinking of making this move to New York permanent. I know I'm always somewhere else but I want to make this the home I return to each time. I like it here and I want to be here. It's close to my parents and I can spend more time with them and my little brother.

I'll be in L.A in a month to clear my stuff out, tie up a few loose ends, do some promo work for this new movie before heading back here. If you decide you want to see me, give me a call. We can talk.

Love Jake

P.S Sorry for not replying to your text. I didn't know what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I have a fair idea where the story is heading but if u have any suggestions, I'll consider them**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW  
**

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

"Are you okay Miley? You seem…stressed."

I gritted my teeth and dropped Jake's letter to the floor. If I'd taken him back when he wanted to be with me, none of this would have ever happened. But of course, I had to be _cautious _and _protective _of my heart. Stupid me.

"Jake's moving to New York. Permanently."

Oliver's mouth dropped, slightly agape. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it.

I sighed. "Say it Oliver."

He looked nervous. "I value my life too much," he responded.

"I'll let you off this time with a warning," I mumbled, stretching out on the couch.

"You're better off without him."

"I know I am." I said with a small smile. "But it's better being miserable with him than being miserable without him."

Oliver looked like he wanted to club me. "You do know how idiotic that sounds?"

I grinned. "Yep."

He shook his head. Like Lilly, Oliver had never seemed too fond of Jake either because of the many times he broke my heart. But I guess he was just as frustrated with me for taking him back every time.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked, throwing his head back as popcorn flew through the air. He swallowed with a big gulp and repeated the process over and over.

"He says we should wait a couple of years to see if we still feel the same way about each other and then give it another go."

Oliver stopped short of catching the next kernel and allowed it drop onto his head.

"That's actually not a bad idea," he said, rustling his hair and retrieving the popcorn. "Coming from Jake, it's the smartest thing he's ever said."

I elbowed him in the ribs and he yelped before retreating.

"No fair," he said, pouting before slouching towards the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and picked up Jake's letter.

A month? That was way too long. I needed to see him, wrap him in my arms, and taste his soft lips….

I flipped open my phone and made a quick call before texting Jake. After all, a letter wouldn't reach him in NY.

_See u when u get here_

_We have lots to talk about_

_Miley xx_

"Who were you on the phone to?" asked Oliver as he re-entered the room.

"No one," I said with a wide smile. "Say Oliver, would you mind keeping my house company for a couple of days….."

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V**

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out at once. My heart thumped a couple of times when I saw Miley's name.

"You look like you're having a heart attack," Lilly commented with a smirk. "Relax. Deep breathes."

She reached down and plucked my phone from my fingertips and raced off with it. I stayed where I was; there was absolutely no point chasing her.

"Ah," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "No surprise it's Miley that's got your heart racing. But if you feel any stirrings below the belt, please leave the room."

"Lilly," I yelled as my face grew hot. I lunged over the back of the couch and half-tackled her. We collapsed in a heap on the floor, giggling, my body still pinning hers down.

Our laughter cut off as we locked eyes and took in the awkward position. There was a pause and I swore I saw her eyes trace down my chest, which was covered in my favourite white v-neck; almost like she was checking me out. But then, like nothing had ever happened, she shoved me away and I landed flat on my back.

"Personal space Ryan," she puffed before dropping my phone next to me and retreating to her bedroom.

I frowned as I watched her go. Maybe I'd imagined that whole thing but her reaction certainly suggested she was annoyed at something and I didn't think it was because of my attack.  
My heart was still racing. I convinced myself that it was because of Miley and the small effort it had taken to leap over the couch but I still had the smallest doubt in the back of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter**

** For those Jiley fans, stay strong**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V**

I couldn't take my eyes off her. And I really didn't understand why.

Lilly and I had just finished dinner and we were now in the process of washing the dishes. I scrubbed them; she cleaned them and put them away. It was the same thing we'd done ever since coming to New York. Except that it was tense, awkward. We hadn't spoken much since our little 'incident' and I had a feeling she was distinctly avoiding me, more than usual. I didn't know why, it wasn't as if we liked each other or anything. But I still wondered why I couldn't seem to tear myself away from her or stop thinking about her.

"Quit staring at me," she finally snapped, her lips pursed.

I went slightly red; she'd noticed. I ducked my eyes down quickly and stayed silent.

"You're acting weird," she muttered, bending down to put away a plate.

I looked down as she said it and caught sight of her bent over figure, immediately rearing my head back up. I fixed my gaze into the soapy water and scrubbed the bowl harder then necessary.

God Jake, control yourself.

"Do you mind finishing these up for me?" I said, my voice higher than usual. "I'm not really feeling well."

Lilly nodded, puzzled by my behaviour. "Sure."

I exited rapidly, locking myself in the bathroom and taking refuge on the tiles.

Breathing heavily, I took out my phone and dialed Miley's number. But she didn't answer.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath. I needed to hear her voice more than anything. But I guess a letter would have to do.

I snuck out of the bathroom and bolted into my bedroom, retrieving a pen and paper.

And I began to write.

* * *

Dear Miley

I know you probably don't want to hear from me after my last letter but I really miss talking to you. I really miss confiding in you. I feel like I can tell you anything. So hear it goes.

I think I may be having feelings for someone else. It's early, way too early for anything to happen yet but I want to remain honest with you

If you find someone, someone you feel like you can love fully, I want you to give them a shot. You can't sit around and wait for me, wait until we're finally old enough to realise what we want. Who knows, you might be meant to be with someone else and you won't give them a chance because you're hung up on me.

So I thing it's only fair we go out and try things out with different people, work out what we really want before we find our way back to each other.

I hope you appreciate how hard it is for me to admit to kind of liking someone else, especially when I thought I'd never feel the way I felt about you about anyone.

If you'd rather we not date other people while we try to sort things out, I'd understand. I'd never do anything to hurt you.

Love,

Jake

P.S I've attached my address. I kind of miss getting letters. Texts just aren't the same.

* * *

I prayed that she would be okay with me liking someone else. But I knew she'd never be okay if she knew that it was Lilly.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

"Don't forget your plane ticket," Oliver piped up, swiping it off the seat where I'd left it and shoving it into my hand.

I heard him mutter under his breath. It sounded like 'You'll be lost without me.'

I smiled. "I'll be alright Oliver. I can handle myself."

He looked unconvinced. "You sure you don't want me to come?"

I nodded. "I'm sure."

I threw my arms around him suddenly and he went rigid for a moment, surprised by my movements. Then I felt his hands snake around my back and clutch me tight. A weird swooping sensation filled my stomach and my fingertips were tingling.

"Goodbye Ollie."

The words slipped out before I could stop them. I didn't think he would notice but he pulled back from our embrace, still holding onto me though, and smirked.

"Ollie? Since when do you call me Ollie?" he asked.

I felt my face heat up as I grinned. "Sorry, I'm….emotional."

He regarded me with a puzzling expression and for a second, I thought he would break away. But he reeled me back in and gripped me tighter than before.

"Stay safe," he whispered into my ear, burying his head into my hair.

I held him longer than I should have (although I'm not sure why) and then finally let go. I had withdrawal symptoms the second we parted, and the fact that I did, freaked me out. It was probably because I'd grown quite close to Oliver this summer when it was just the two of us and the idea of leaving him, leaving my home here in Malibu was scary.

He glanced at me, as though deliberating and then lunged forward to plant a fleeting kiss on my cheek.

"Goodbye," he murmured.

It took a lot of effort to move my feet away from him but I stepped forward and handed my ticket to the attendant.

"It's hard leaving your boyfriend behind, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your boyfriend," she said, gesturing to Oliver who stood a few metres away, scruffy haired, hands shoved in his pockets with his dark eagle eyes firmly stuck on me.

I laughed though it sounded more forced than natural.

"That's not my boyfriend. He's just….."

He's just Oliver, I finished mentally.

The attendant just smiled, albeit awkwardly and checked my ticket before handing it back to me. I rubbed at the extremely hot spot on my cheek furiously as I disappeared down the tunnel, Jake's letter in the back pocket of my jeans.

_If you find someone, someone you feel like you can love fully, I want you to give them a shot. You can't sit around and wait for me, wait until we're finally old enough to realise what we want. Who knows, you might be meant to be with someone else and you won't give them a chance because you're hung up on me._

I forced the image of a certain dark haired boy with smouldering brown eyes out of my mind.

He's just Oliver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jake's P.O.V**

"Hey Mom," I said smiling, as she wrapped her arms around me and just about squeezed the oxygen from my lungs. "Ease up, I'm shooting tomorrow," I said jokingly, interrupting her planting kisses on my face.

"Sorry," she said with a large grin. I could tell she was happy to see me and this made me feel bad I hadn't visited in so long.

She rubbed my cheeks for a second and took me in before noticing Lilly standing awkwardly behind me. "Oh you must be Miley, Leslie's told me so much about you," she said, bustling past me to see Lilly.

I don't know who turned redder; me or Lilly. I was downright mortified but Lilly was just looking politely embarrassed.

"No Mom," I said through gritted teeth. "This is Lilly, a friend of mine."

"Oh a friend?" she said, eyes twinkling.

I could tell exactly what she was thinking and decided to stop it before she got ahead of herself. "Just a friend," I reminded her.

My Mom looked like she got the message and didn't press the subject. I couldn't say more because at that moment, what felt like a rocket hurled into my midriff.

"Tommy!" I gasped, the wind knocked out of me.

My kid brother stared up at me, grinning toothily. "Jakey!"

I grinned back at him. My brother was the only one who called me Jake in my family and for that he was my favourite. It was one of the reasons why I always snuck him chocolate biscuits when my parents weren't looking.

"How you been buddy?" I asked him, scooping him up.

"Good," he replied. "I saw you on TV the other day Jake."

"Really? That's cool."

"C'mon guys, let's eat," my mother's voice called from the kitchen.

* * *

A while later after we'd eaten dinner, I gave Lilly a tour of the house.

"Thanks for coming. They can be a bit overbearing sometimes."

She elbowed me neatly in the ribs. "They're nice. Pity it didn't rub off on you."

"Ha ha," I retorted sarcastically.

We entered my bedroom and she cracked a smile. "I can't believe this was your room."

I laughed. "Believe it. This is where Jake Ryan became a star."

"Don't you mean Leslie Ryan?" she asked, giggling under her breath.

"Oh that's it; you're in for it now."

I grabbed her by the waist and slung her playfully on to my bed, proceeding to attack her with pillows.

"Hey, stop it," she laughed, her voice muffled.

"Say 'Jake Ryan is the greatest actor of our generation,'" I ordered her.

"Jake Ryan is the greatest actor of our generation!"

I relented, chucked the pillows down and collapsed next to her. We were silent for a moment before she suddenly spoke.

"It's really great the way you are with your brother. You can be a really good guy when you want to be Jake."

I sat up and she followed, her face inches from mine. "Thanks," I murmured.

I'd never really noticed how beautiful up close she was, or the cute freckle she had on the side of her nose.

There was no way to explain what I did next. It was like some gravitational pull. I found myself leaning in as she did, pushing my lips out, closing my eyes, waiting for us to meet…..

"Hey guys, I made dessert."

We jumped apart as my mother's voice pierced the air. I glanced over to the door and saw her standing there. By the look on her face, she knew what she had interrupted and quickly exited. I sighed and looked over at Lilly who had made sure we were now a good distance apart.

"We'd better go," I said wearily, not willing to acknowledge what could have just happened. Lilly nodded dully and sped off, leaving me in her wake.

* * *

We arrived back at the apartment late that night, our stomachs bursting with the wonderful food my Mom had served. I'd forgotten just how good a cook she was.

Lilly was quiet the whole way home and I knew it had something to do with what had almost happened.

I threw my jacket down on the couch when we stepped inside. "Are we going to talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about," she replied expressionlessly.

I stormed over to her and flung her around to face me. "I'm not going to let you ignore me, not anymore."

Lilly pushed me away, her eyes alight, burning right through me. "God, get over yourself Jake!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled, my voice breaking through two octaves. "One minute, it seems like you actually like me and the next you hate my guts. Make up your mind!"

She bit her lip furiously, half-snarled and started to walk away. But I was in no way going to let her off the hook.

"Tell me what your problem is."

She stomped back to me and fixed her glare on me. "You!" she said, poking a finger into my chest. "You're my problem."  
"What did I do?" I asked, in all seriousness. I was now confused.

"You made me fall for you!" she screamed, her fingers locked in tight around strands of her blonde hair.

I didn't move for a full minute. We both just stood there, staring at each other, neither saying a word. She waited, anxious and tense, for my reply.

"Jake I –"

I closed the gap between us and cut off any words she might have had to say. Our lips met and all the hopes, dreams, fears, doubts that existed in my world melted away. Because right now, all there was, was Lilly.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

I'm tired, sore, carrying a significant amount of jet lag on me but Jake's worth it. At least I hope. I'm outside the door of his apartment and my hand is hovering just above the doorknob. Forget butterflies, my stomach is doing back flips.

I'm afraid I'll see him and he won't make me really_ feel _like he used to. That his smile won't make my heart race. That I'll fall out of love with him and into love with the other boy who's been on my mind. But I still extended my fingers and took hold of the cold metal.

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V**

If the world ended right now, I reckon I'd be alright with it. There's nothing else but her. She's lying underneath me on the couch, her arms around my neck, kissing me. Me.

Lilly, the skater tomboy, the geeky girl I met in school years ago, the best friend of Miley…

Miley.

I unglued myself from Lilly's soft lips and it hurt. "We can't do this," I said, jaw clenched tight.

Lilly stared at up at me, her blue eyes radioing into mine. "I know," she said simply, lifting a hand away from my neck and to run it across my forehead. I sighed into her touch and closed my eyes for a fleeting moment. Then I leaned down, my face pressed against her neck.

"We can't," I whispered against her warm skin.

"I know," I heard her reply in the same voice as before.

I brought myself back up to stare at her. And then the words I'd written to Miley echoed in my head.

_If you find someone, someone you feel like you can love fully, I want you to give them a shot._

And then I decided.

Nothing else mattered as I smashed my lips onto hers, smiling into the kiss.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

I turned the knob and to my surprise, the door was unlocked. I took a deep breath and stepped into the apartment.

And then a part of me died inside.

* * *

**Okay, those who love Jiley (like I do) might be seriously hating me for this chapter but it had to happen**

**But I want you to continue reading because I promise you'll get the best ending possible**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jake's P.O.V**

I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. For a while, cheating on Miley took the cake. But that's nothing compared to this.

For as long as I live, I'll never forget the way she looked when she saw us; the pain and contempt written all over her face.

I leapt away from Lilly and moved towards her, flailing with the buttons on my shirt.

"Miley…"

She didn't move when I came near. She just stood, wide eyed, staring at Lilly. Lilly had just sat up on the couch and was staring nervously at Miley. I think she realised there was really nothing she could say.

"Miley, please," I begged quietly. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

No, you're not Jake, you're not sorry at all; otherwise you wouldn't have done it.

I walked over to Lilly and she stood up to face me. I stared at her for a few seconds before (in a move that even surprised me) drawing my hand back and slapping her full in the face. She let out a gasp and tears formed in her eyes but she didn't speak.

"I'd expect this from Jake," I found myself saying, oddly calm considering I was responsible for the reddening mark adorning her face. "But not from you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You should be."

And without another word, I left.

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V**

I looked at Lilly before running out after Miley. Lilly was in near tears but Miley mattered more right now.

"Miley, wait!"

She didn't and I had to launch into a sprint to catch up to her.

"Let me explain," I pleaded.

"How, how can you even begin to explain?"

"I…." I faltered. She was right.

Miley saw my resolve and let out half a sob. "You can't say anything more to make it right. It's over. Everything, I mean it."

"Miley, please don't go," I said grabbing a hold of her.

She yanked herself out of my grip. "Do you love her?" she asked, her face hard.

"I love you."

"Do you love her too?"

I opened my mouth and stopped. "I don't know," I admitted dumbly.

"Find out!" she yelled and started to leave again.

She was walking out on me again; I couldn't let her. So I ran, pulled her back and kissed her. She let me for a second before breaking away, our foreheads still touching.

"I'm sorry. Look I know this is all my fault. It always is, okay I mess up and you forgive me because you love me. So forgive me please? I'm begging here, I'll…I'll forget about Lilly and I'll….I'll stop acting, I'll do anything. I'm not going to lose you again."

She looked like she wanted to believe me. But her heart just wouldn't let her. "Don't….don't make this harder Jake."

We separated and her eyes were glistening with tears. And I was responsible for them.

"You've only got yourself to blame."

And then, I lost her. Again.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life. All I knew is that I had to get out of there before my heart broke into a thousand pieces. Before I broke down again and took him back.

Tears spilling from my eyes, I rounded a corner and leant against the wall, breathing hard. I pulled out my phone and dialled Oliver's number straight away.

"Hey Miley, what's up?" he answered cheerfully, as though he was glad to hear my voice.

"Oliver," I choked out between my wrangled sobs.  
"Miley, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"No," I admitted. "Can you come to New York and get me?"

"I'll be on the next flight there," he said immediately, and he clicked off.

I let out a breath of relief; Oliver, my haven, my safe place. He was coming.

He was coming to save me.

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V**

I made my way back to the apartment to find Lilly on the floor, ice pack on her face. She was pale, ill-looking. But I brushed this off as an effect of the confrontation with Miley.

"She's gone," I told her quietly.

Lilly didn't acknowledge I'd spoken so I sat next to her on the floor and grabbed her hand.

"What are we doing here? Is this, is this real?"

"I don't know," she replied, finally looking at me.

I rephrased the question. "Is this worth losing Miley over?"

She deliberated for a second. "No."

"Then I guess we have our answer."

We sat there, my fingers still entwined. "I really like you Lilly but…"

"I know," she said with a wry smile. "No one could ever compete for your love and win against Miley. She's got your heart. She's always had it."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "In another lifetime Lilly, we would have been perfect together."

She nodded, looking wistful.

"We're still friends right?" I asked.

She got up and looked down at me, looking more like the Lilly of old. "Fat chance," she said with a smirk.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

Oliver arrived the next day and I swear it took me a full minute to let go of him.

"Miley, what happened?"

I didn't know how to tell him; after all, this involved him as much as it involved me.

"Jake kissed Lilly."

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning, forgetting why I felt so exhausted and mentally drained. Then it hit me.

Lilly. Miley. The way I'd royally screwed up everything.

I should have stayed in bed.

Yawning, I made my way to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. I passed the bathroom where I heard noises which sounded vaguely like Lilly throwing up in the toilet. I decided not to intervene, thinking she was still kind of out of whack from last night.

I started to make a batch of pancakes until a knock at the door interrupted. Hoping that it was Miley but knowing there was a very small chance that it was, I answered it.

I was greeted by a very pissed off dark haired guy. He seemed very familiar but I barely had time to register who he was before a fist caught me and sent me stumbling into the darkness.

* * *

**Not that much happened in this chapter but I wanted to close the whole Jake/Lilly thing.  
**

**The next chapter will detail the whole confrontation with the four of them and there will be a few surprises!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**The series is coming to an end soon *tear***

**But enjoy the last chapters!  
**

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

I've never seen Oliver so angry in my life. I've never even seen him hit someone, let alone with that kind of force.

Jake fell as though he'd been hit by a car and slammed into the ground, blood spurting from his nose. My natural instincts caused me to leap out from behind Oliver and bend down to tend to Jake. His eyes were closed and his nose looked wonky but other than that, he looked alright.

Lilly came rushing into the room, stopping dead when she saw Oliver and me over Jake's unconscious body; it was like a crime scene out of the movies.

"What the hell did you do?" she yelled, coming to bend down next to me.

"Sorry I hurt your boyfriend," Oliver muttered viciously, side stepping Jake's body to get out of the doorway.

Lilly stood back up, glaring at Oliver. "He's not my boyfriend. And what gives you the right to burst in here and knock him out."

"Miley's my friend and she's supposed to be your best friend but I guess none of that matters does it?"

"You have no idea about anything what's been happening so shut the hell up," Lilly snarled in his face.  
"Will you both shut up?" I screamed.

They both stopped and stared, stunned at my outburst. Jake chose that moment to stir and open his eyes.

"What happened?" he murmured.

"You were born and eighteen years later, you screwed me over by hooking up with my best friend," I said fiercely, standing back up.

Jake wiped away the blood on his face with his sleeve and stood up slowly. Ignoring me, he turned to take in Oliver. "Don't remember inviting you," he said.

Oliver bounded over to Jake in two giant steps and pinned him against the wall, holding him by the scruff of his neck. "You're scum, you know that," he whispered.

Jake looked unfazed, staring over Oliver's shoulder at me. "If it's obvious to you Oliver then of course I know it."

Oliver's face turned red. He released one hand and pulled it back. I closed my eyes and flinched, not wanting to see.

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V**

In the space of ten minutes, I'd been punched twice; although this time I managed to duck away most of the impact so he only clipped the side of my face.

"Lilly?" I heard Miley say quietly in the background.

The word was enough for Oliver to slacken his grip on me and turn around to see what was going on.

Lilly was standing unsteadily, holding on to the couch arms to keep from swaying. She fell but none of Miley or Oliver had the kind of reaction time I did. I was already half way across the room when she dropped, landing in my outstretched arms. Miley was the only one who moved towards us; Oliver stayed frozen. I could tell by the concern highlighted on Miley's face that the current animosity between her and Lilly didn't matter if her best friend was hurt.

I laid her gently onto the carpet as her eyes fluttered open. "Jake," she murmured, staring up at me.

I smiled. "You okay Lilly?"

She nodded and I slowly helped her back up. She grasped my hand and with the other grabbed Miley's. She squeezed them both and smiled palely.

"I don't want anything to come between us Miley. You're my sister and I love you and I'm sorry."

Miley didn't say anything, just kept looking at me. I wondered what was running through her mind.

Lilly squeezed my hand again and I looked at her. And I mean, really looked at her. That's when pieces of the puzzle clicked into place slowly and although it took me awhile, I'd finally gotten it.

The moods. The throwing up. The fainting.

Oh my God.

"Lilly," I breathed. "You're not…you can't be."

She nodded with a wry smile at my finally having worked it out. "I'm pregnant."

Miley went stiff beside me and I knew the conclusion she and probably Oliver had jumped to. Sure enough, I glanced back at him and there he was, looking murderous.

"Dude, totally not mine!" I exclaimed.

My words didn't wipe away the expression on his face. Instead, he just turned and walked right out the door.

"Oliver," Miley called and with a last look at Lilly, ran out after him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell anyone," Lilly admitted. "Somehow, saying it out loud would have made it more real."

I paused. "It is Oliver's right?"

I received a sharp elbow to the ribs and groaned at once.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't ask that okay?" she said, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay," I said, still wincing.

She got up to move away but there was still a burning question on my mind.

"Did you ever like me?"

She sighed. "To be honest, I don't know; I've been wondering the same thing. I think you can be a good guy when you want to be but I think my hormones kind of accelerated those feelings."

"Huh," I mused.

Just then, Miley made a timely reappearance. She cleared her throat to make her presence known and bit her lip anxiously.

"I talked Oliver into waiting downstairs. You should talk to him Lilly."

Lilly nodded and finally, Miley and I were alone.

"So…."

"So," she countered, standing awkwardly by the door.

"I'm sorry," I said, my words rushing out at once. "I should have never kissed her but I think I was just lonely…"

"That's not good enough Jake. You can't just kiss someone when you're lonely. Lilly was scared, confused and hormonal; she didn't know what she wanted. She has a decent excuse. You however don't."

"It's not an excuse but you always seem to be looking for one to tear us apart," I said, my voice wavering.

"I wouldn't have to look for excuses if you didn't keep giving them to me," she yelled.

"Are we really going to do this? You know we're just going to be right back where we started."

"No, we're not," she said sadly. "I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to fight; I don't want to make up. I just don't want to….and I don't want you."

My heart sank like dead weight. "You don't want me?"

"No."

"I guess this is goodbye then."

"I guess so," she whispered.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

I tore myself away from the greenest eyes I'd even seen and walked away, leaving a part of myself behind forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**At this stage, there is only one chapter left after this but who knows? It might turn into two.**

**But enjoy and review!  
**

**

* * *

4 Years Later**

**Miley's P.O.V**

"Happy Birthday Auntie Miley!"

Emily pounced on me, jumping on my bed excitedly.

"Not now Em," I groaned, covering my head with my pillow.

"Oh come on Miley, it's your birthday," I heard Lilly say as I felt her sit down next to me. "You're 21, you can finally drink."

"Like that ever stopped us before," I replied, my voice muffled.

"Okay, you can legally drink now."

I ducked out from underneath my quilt and saw Emily and Lilly staring at me.

"Remind me again why I live with you two," I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Because you love us," Lilly grinned. "Now be nice because Em wants to give you a present and she's been waiting all morning."

Emily stared expectantly at me as she handed me a present, obviously wrapped by her.

I tore it open to find a beautiful silver necklace; a 'Miley' one to replace the one I'd lost years ago.

"It's beautiful guys, thanks," I said, hugging Lilly briefly before grabbing a hold of Emily. "Thanks pumpkin," I said to her, kissing her cheek.

She smiled shyly and scampered off into the kitchen leaving me and Lilly sitting on my bed.

"Your brother and Dad sent some presents as well," she commented. "They're said they're not sure if they'll make it to the party later."

"That's okay, I know they're busy."

"Oliver's coming later," Lilly said, but I noticed she didn't look too excited about it.

"How are you guys?" I asked.

"We're trying to work things out for Emily but I don't know…." She trailed off. "I don't know if we can ever be what we were. We haven't been the same since..."

Since Jake. It still stung to say his name but not as much as it used to. I hadn't talked to him in 4 years and the only time I ever saw him was on television. But I could change the channel.

"You're all over the TV by the way," Lilly said, coyly changing the subject.

I feigned surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, everyone's talking about Hannah Montana retiring from show business."

"Of course they are, it's big news," I muttered, getting out of bed and heading towards the wardrobe.

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes," I said wearily; I'd heard the question so many times before. "I've been Hannah Montana for so long and I just need a break from it all. I want to go to college, be a normal person; have a life."

"Okay," Lilly said, backing off. "I have a few errands to run but I'll see you later." She left and I threw on my favourite top and skinny jeans.

I flicked on the TV only to find an interview with none other Jake Ryan; talking about Hannah Montana.

"I heard about it and I wish her the best. She deserves to have whatever makes her happy." The words were dripping with sentiment and the reporter was quick to pick up on it.

"You sound like you're pretty close with her."

Jake smiled the smile I used to love. "She's an old friend of mine."

I shut the television off to stop the painful stabbing I felt in my chest.

"Happy Birthday Miley," I muttered to myself.

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V**

The doorbell rang and a fair haired child with bright blue eyes jumped into my arms.

"Uncle Jake!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Em, have been a good girl for Mommy lately?"

"She's a little devil," Lilly jumped in. "Hey, Jake."

She hugged me tight and then pulled back to look at me. "You look like shit."

"Thanks," I replied. "I had a late night."

"Of course you did."

"Emily why don't you go into the other room, I'm pretty sure my brother Tommy left some toys here."

"Okay," she said happily with a nod. I caught her before she went into the other room and whispered in her ear. "You didn't tell Auntie Miley you were coming, did you?"

She clicked her tongue impatiently and gave me a goofy grin; I asked her this every time she came over and every time I got the same reply.

"Noooooo," she said, dragging it out.

"Good girl. There are some cookies in the bottom cupboard. Help yourself kid."

She smiled wider and ambled off. "She's the smartest three year old I've ever met," I told Lilly, watching Emily go. "Although with you and Oliver as parents, I'm not sure how that happened."

Lilly promptly smacked my shoulder and sat down at the table. I sat opposite her and waited.  
"How have you been Jake?" she asked sympathetically.

"You ask me this every week Lil, I'm fine," I insisted.

"You don't seem fine. You're partying a lot more than usual."

"How would you know?"

"You're all over the TV and magazines Jake. Emily saw you the other day and almost blew it in front of Miley before I shoved a chocolate in her mouth."

I laughed. "You could tell Miley you know. Keeping secrets from her doesn't exactly turn out great if you remember."

"I'm not going to tell her," she snapped. "Especially on her birthday."

Her birthday. It'd been on my mind for a while. I'd wondered if I should send her a present but had decided against it.

"Maybe you should stop by Jake."

"She doesn't want to see me Lilly. She's made it pretty obvious with the last four years of silence."

"She's just stubborn. She misses you, every day, I know she does."

How I missed her too. Every girl I had dated after had nothing on her. They never would.

"I've got an idea," I asked, hit with a sudden stroke of inspiration.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

Lilly and Emily came back home a while later.

"There's a letter here for you," she said casually, dropping into my lap.

I ripped it open and almost had a heart attack, seeing the loopy writing that was so familiar.

* * *

Dear Miley,

I'll start with 'Happy Birthday'. I always imagined I'd be right there celebrating with you but maybe it's better this way.

Maybe there's another beside you, holding your hand in my place; I really don't know. It hurts me to even think of another with you but I hope you're happy.

I said to you long ago that when we were done following our dreams, we would give it another shot. I know circumstances have changed but I still mean it. I know that I said I didn't want to give up our dreams for each other but I've realised all the fame and fortune means nothing. I want to give up acting; for you. If you'll have me.

So look out the window.

Love Jake

* * *

The last sentence confused the hell out of me. That is, until I heard the softest notes of guitar outside. I walked slowly out the window and opened it. Looking below, I felt like I was staring at a ghost. But it wasn't a ghost. It was Jake Ryan, tousled haired, holding a guitar.


	8. Chapter 8

**The last chapter :(**

**I hope you enjoy, I ended it in the best way possible so I hope you like.**

**P.S the song lyrics are not mine, I don't own them - it's the song 'Gotten' by Slash and Adam Levine of Maroon 5 and it's absolutely amazing so check it out  
**

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V**

My palms are sweating like crazy; how the hell does she do this in front of millions?

It's now or never, I thought hoisting the guitar up and leaning into the microphone I'd set up. Then I started to sing.

_So nice to see your face again  
Tell me how long has it been  
Since you've been here  
You look so different than before  
You're still the person I adore  
Frozen with fear  
_

_I'm out of love but I take it from the past  
All out of words cause I'm sure it'll never last_

_I've been saving these last words for one last miracle  
But now I'm not sure  
I can't save you if you don't let me  
You just get me like I've never been gotten before_

_Maybe it's a bitter wind  
That chilled from the pacific rim  
That brought you this way  
Do not make me think of him  
The way he touched your fragile skin  
That haunts me every day  
_

_I'm out of love but I can't forget the past  
I'm out of words but I'm sure it'll never last_

_I've been saving these last words for one last miracle  
But now I'm not sure  
I can't save you if you don't let me  
You just get me like I've never been gotten before  
Like I've never been gotten before_

_So nice to see your face again  
But tell me will this ever end  
Don't disappear…._

_I've been saving these last words for one last miracle  
But now I'm not sure  
And I can't save you if you don't let me  
You just get me like I've never been gotten before  
Like I've never been gotten before_

I played the last notes before setting the guitar down and looking up at her.  
"You get me Miley. You're the only one who ever has. We're meant to be; everything that's led up to now has just been a bump in the road."

I could have sworn at the point I heard Lilly mutter, 'Thanks a lot," from up above but I plunged on.

"I'm human; I make mistakes, sometimes worse than others. But if you take me back, I promise to give you everything I have to give. Because I need you. And I love you."

I let my words sink in as she stood by the window, simply watching me. "I'll be down in a sec," she called and disappeared out of sight. Lilly appeared into view with Emily in her arms.

"Do you think it worked?" I asked her.

Lilly shrugged. "I think you sang great Uncle Jake," yelled Emily.

I grinned at her. "Thanks Em."

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

I raced down the stairs, heart pounding through my chest. I was rushing to get down there and I didn't even know what I was going to tell him. All I knew is that I wanted to see him, feel him.

I made it onto the street and flung myself into his arms as soon as I saw him. He seemed surprised but that didn't make him hold me any less tight.

"Miley," he breathed in my ear.

God, I'd missed the way he said my name; full of adoration and reverence.

"I have something for you," he whispered while in our embrace.

I pulled back and he fished a letter out from his back pocket. He handed it to me and I ripped it apart and read it.

* * *

Dear Miley

Marry Me.

Love Jake

* * *

I think that was the moment my heart grew wings and just took off. I grinned so hard it hurt and leaned in to kiss him. I heard a cheer from up above but I kept my lips attached to his, my hands in his hair. That kiss changed everything; it was like everything was right in the universe once more.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he asked softly when I was finally comfortable enough to let him go.

I didn't reply, instead turning in the opposite direction to head back inside.

"Miley? Are you going to give me an answer?" he asked nervously.

Without turning, I called, "See you tonight."

* * *

Later that night, everyone was gathered at our house to celebrate my birthday. It was a small gathering, just the way I had wanted it.

Jake hadn't arrived yet but I could see Oliver in the corner, drink in hand.

"You okay Oliver?"

He looked up at me. "That depends. Are you back with Jake?"

I flushed red, giving away my answer. "That's not any of your business."

He scoffed. "I can't believe you Miley."

"I can't believe _you_."

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't you man up and stop yanking Lilly around. You two have a child together and despite what you might say, I know you love her." I was being harsh but he needed a reality check.

"There was a time when I thought I loved you."

Four years ago, when it was just us two, an attraction had built up between us. For a little while, I thought we were going to take the next step but the whole revelation about Lilly's pregnancy kind of fizzled the whole thing out. We never really got to deal with it all. I guess now was as good as time as any.

"You never loved me Oliver," I said gently. "We depended on each other for a while sure, but we were always friends. It was never going to be more."

"Lilly and Jake were more once."

"And it didn't work," I pointed out, my insides burning at the thought of them two. But I quickly let it go; it's in the past.

We looked across the room to see Lilly playing with Emily.

"Talk to her and work things out. You owe it to yourself and to your daughter."

Reluctantly, he nodded. "You're right." He made to walk off. "And for the record, I still don't like Jake."

"I'm cool with that," I muttered in reply but at that moment someone had wrapped their arms around me and swept me off the ground.

I smiled and without even looking behind me, I knew it was Jake. "Hey handsome."

"Hey beautiful."

I wanted to say more but at this time Lilly had bought out my cake, candles alight. Everyone gathered round and started to sing. Jake stayed by my side the whole time, his hand firmly in mine.

"Make a wish," Emily pipped up.

I looked over at her and noticed Oliver standing near them, his arm around Lilly. Then I locked eyes with Jake and saw the perfect piece of forever I'd always wanted, staring back at me.

"I've already got everything I ever wanted," I murmured, blowing out the candles.

Everyone cheered and clapped and in the noise, Jake leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek. "Happy Birthday Miley."

"Thanks," I whispered back, cutting the cake.

"Am I ever going to get a reply?" he asked, smirking.

"Maybe," I said coyly.

He just laughed and kissed me again, this time on the lips. Little did he know that when he went home later that night (or it might have to be tomorrow night, I thought as I kissed him hungrily) that there would be a letter waiting on his doorstep, reading,

Dear Jake,

Yes.

Love Miley


End file.
